Step to the Edge
by Cuinawen
Summary: In Denver, while Kol is watching Jeremy at his brother's request an unlikely comradeship is formed. Then Kol also meets Bella, and every rule is thrown out the window as the three bond in love and friendship. Bella/Kol pairing, Bella/Jeremy friendship *Mature Content*
1. Chapter 1, Say the Word

**_Step to the Edge, Chapter 1, Say the Word_**

_No, I don't own anything except the plot... Neither Twilight, or Vampire Diaries belong to me, and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having some fun._

_Yes, it's a new story... no, I'm not abandoning my other two._

_This story will be rated M for a reason... and pretty quickly too, if that's not your thing then don't read it._

* * *

**~*~I~*~**

_I see you there, don't know where you come from  
__Unaware of the stare from someone  
__Don't appear to care that I saw ya.  
And I want you_

_What's your name  
__'Cause'I have to know it  
__You let me in and begin to show it  
__We're terrified 'cause we're heading straight for it, might get it._

Kol stood, shifting about impatiently, bored as he waited for his 'friend' Jeremy.

He suppressed an irritated sigh at that thought, he'd come here as a favour to Nik but he had been surprised to find that he'd actually come to enjoy the company of the human boy he'd been asked to watch, and that certainly turned it into an interesting situation.

There were very few beings that Kol had ever truly liked in this world, and he was quite reluctant to consider taking one of them out of it, even if it was at his brother's request.

His eyes automatically roved over the herds of teenagers as he waited, and he realised that out of habit he was looking for his next meal. Even though he had to keep a low profile here, it didn't stop him looking. A little window shopping never hurt anyone.

He was just entertaining himself with thoughts of sinking his teeth into a nearby group of particularly air-headed looking cheerleaders; they irritated him just on principle, when Jeremy walked up.

Catching the look of distaste on Kol's face as one of the aforementioned air-head cheerleaders, blatantly eye-fucked him, Jeremy grinned.

"So, blond and brainless isn't to your taste then?" He snickered.

"You could say that, mate." Kol smirked wryly at the unintentionally apt word choice.

"Batting cages again today is it?" Kol glanced at Jeremy with a chuckle before his eyes automatically went back to scanning the crowds of teenagers. "You do need all the practice you can get after all."

He laughed and dodged the punch Jeremy aimed at him without even looking, and then almost froze in place as something caught his interest, his eyes landing on a petite brunette girl.

She was walking alone, an oddity in itself in this school environment, and even more unusually she wore no makeup. She was dressed simply, in a fitted hoodie and jeans, with her long brown hair left loose.

Jeremy seeing his friend's lack of attention followed his line of sight and grinned. "Ah so that's who you're looking at… That, my man, is Bella."

Kol blinked and glanced at Jeremy curiously. "You know her?"

"Yeah, from a couple of my AP classes, she's cool."

"Fancy her do you?" Kol asked, feeling oddly disappointed at the thought, and not entirely sure why. Beautiful as she may be, she was just a human right?

"Nah," Jeremy answered grinning, "She's cute, but just a friend… which is probably why I'm one of the few people she'll talk to around here. She's kind of shy, and most of the guys here pretty much either started hitting on her or being a jerk the minute she arrived."

"She's new here too then?" Kol asked absently, his eyes fixed back on the brunette girl.

"Yeah, she started here maybe a week or so after I did…" Jeremy trailed off as he looked at Kol, and then laughed as he saw the interested look on his friend's face. "Dude, I can introduce you if you want."

Bella turned her head as she heard her name being called and spotted Jeremy standing with another guy. She started walking towards them, but as she got closer, she got a better look at the second figure and hesitated nervously; he was gorgeous. Jeremy smiled warmly at her as she timidly approached.

"Hey girl, it's cool… this is Kol, and he's not a douche, at least not most of the time."

Bella giggled when Kol punched Jeremy in the shoulder as he laughed. Their joking helped to ease her nerves a little.

"It's nice to meet you." She said quietly when she reached where they were standing and Kol looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise as he met hers when she stopped just in front of them.

"I'm quite sure the pleasure is mine." He said as they gazed at each other.

"So um," Jeremy broke in after a moment, not completely understanding what was going on, but recognising there was an instant attraction and wanting to help his friends, "Bella, we were just heading to the batting cages if you want to come with."

Bella tore her eyes away from Kol and blushed, fidgeting uncertainly. She had hung out with Jeremy a good few times, but never outside of school.

Always aware of the constant threat of Victoria, she had avoided getting close to anyone, for fear of putting them in danger. Though Jeremy was someone who had made that hard to stick to from the moment she had met him.

"I don't want to intrude…" she started to refuse politely but stopped as both of them quickly shook their heads at her.

"You should definitely come." Jeremy insisted as Kol nodded in agreement, mentally thanking Jeremy for his intervention into what could have become an extremely awkward staring situation.

What the hell had gotten into him? Since when did he start losing his senses, and over a human girl at that? Still, he found himself undeniably pleased when Bella had consented and started walking with them.

"It's good you are coming," He said, falling into step beside Bella and giving her a small genuine smile, "We really need someone other than me to tell him just how bad he is at baseball."

She snickered along with Kol, as Jeremy turned, walking backwards as he gave them a mock affronted look.

It had ended up being more fun than Bella had expected too, though she had never been good at sports, they had both made a huge effort to keep her involved and she had enjoyed herself as they good naturedly razzed each other.

After a while, Jeremy had gone to get some sodas when Kol insisted she take a turn. She tried to refuse but Kol had just smiled, walked up to her and placed the baseball bat in her hands before standing very close behind her.

Bella tried not to shiver as his hands skimmed down the outside of her arms to rest over her hands, covering them while he helped her to get the right grip. His tall frame almost wrapped around her as he guided her arms, gently demonstrating how she should swing.

The last time she had been this physically close to anyone was Edward and it had felt entirely different to this. Edward had been like a cold presence that she had no choice but to be aware of.

Kol was only just touching her, a light pressure against her back as he leaned in to speak in her ear, yet she was hyper aware of him as warm tingles erupted from every point their bodies made the slightest contact.

Kol inhaled experimentally as he approached Bella's ear, not anticipating the reaction he would have to her scent. For a second he almost lost control, and had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to prevent his face from changing without his consent.

The sound of her pulse thumping filled his ears, her blood pumping, calling him to drink from her. Not to kill though, no never to kill her. He wanted to taste her as he made her scream his name in ecstasy. He wanted to mark her, to rub himself all over her until she smelt just as much of him as he did of her.

The feeling hit like a sledgehammer, shocking him with its possessive intensity and literally testing his restraint to the limit as he closed his eyes for that brief moment.

He swallowed, his eyes returning to normal as he managed to reign himself in, and bent his head to Bella's ear, his breath tickling her as he murmured quietly.

"Keep your arms loose darling, not too tense." He said, smirking wickedly when she actually shivered against him, even though the words were perfectly innocent.

He might not be a hundred percent certain of exactly what was going on here, but he would happily reap the benefits in the meantime.

Jeremy was walking back to the cages with a couple of cans of coke, when he caught sight of the position his friends were in and stopped in his tracks. Kol, who Jeremy had rarely witnessed even looking twice at a girl before was showing Bella how to bat. Though that was something of an understatement he thought with a grin.

Pausing to watch them for a moment his eyebrows furrowed, as he saw Kol tense up and close his eyes. It only lasted a second, but it tickled something in the back of Jeremy's mind, something about it seemed familiar somehow, like he had seen someone with that same slightly strained expression before.

It had only been an instant though, and then Kol was whispering into Bella's ear still pressed up behind her as she blushed, the whole thing looking very intimate for something that should have been innocent, and leaving Jeremy with the odd urge to either laugh or walk away and leave them to it.

The moment was over then, as Kol stepped back and gently pushed Bella forward to try batting. He turned to see Jeremy there and quickly shook his head and pointed to Bella, indicating that he should stay quiet until after Bella had batted. Jeremy agreed, knowing Bella well enough to realise Kol was right; she wouldn't do it if she knew he was watching too.

Both of them watched as Bella stepped up and took her swing. She smashed the ball dead on and then turned grinning sheepishly, as they both applauded her.

Jeremy waved the bag of drinks he held and Kol gathered up the equipment they had been using, tucking it away before they all headed to a seating area. Kol slid in next to Bella on the bench seat opposite Jeremy as they sat down.

Passing them each a coke, Jeremy grinned as he tossed a package of Twinkies to Bella and kept a pack of Ding Dongs for himself.

"Hey, where's mine?" Kol asked giving Jeremy a dirty look.

"You didn't ask for anything." Jeremy defended himself laughing.

Kol ignored him and turned his head to gaze at Bella, who was opening up her Twinkies. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up to see Kol all but pouting as he looked at her pleadingly.

"Okay, okay," Bella snickered, "You can have one if you'll stop looking at me like that."

She finished opening the pack and removed one of the Twinkies before handing the other one over, snickering even more when Kol shot Jeremy a smug smirk before taking a bite of it.

Jeremy just laughed and slid a package of Peanut Butter Cups across the table to Bella. "Well I guess that means she gets these, too."

"That was low, mate." Kol complained, and then laughed as Bella promptly opened that pack and handed one over to him. "See, she knows how to treat me."

"Knows how to shut you up is more like it." Jeremy snorted.

They sat laughing and joking for another hour until the sky started to darken and much to the confusion of Kol and Jeremy, Bella started getting nervous.

Letting her leave, thinking that she'd won the argument about being fine walking home alone, Kol had said a quick goodbye to Jeremy and discretely followed along behind her, his instincts screaming at him to keep this girl safe.

He trailed her to the front door of a nondescript house on a quiet little street, and satisfied that she was as safe as she could be for now, he left, making sure to take note of the location so he could easily find it again if he needed to.

**~*~II~*~**

_You're in the song playing on the background  
__All alone but you're turning up now  
__And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you_

_Turn around and you're walking toward me  
__I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly  
__Say the word and I will be your man, your man_

Bella sighed to herself as she opened the door and headed into her current home.

It belonged to Henrietta James, an old friend of Charlie and Renee's from when they were married, one of the few people that Charlie knew outside of Forks, and who insisted on being called _Aunt Etta_ even though she was of no actual relation.

She was pleasant enough Bella supposed, though beyond insisting on the ridiculous moniker she had barely taken more than a few seconds interest in Bella since she'd arrived. She seemed to believe that what Bella needed was independence, though Bella had to wonder if that attitude had a lot to do with the fact that it didn't require Etta to change own life in any way.

Still it suited Bella, giving her the time she had needed to think everything through, and helping her come to some conclusions about the Cullens and the way she had been treated that she never would have reached being surrounded by the memories the way she had in Forks.

She had fallen to pieces when they had left, become little more than a walking corpse, barely functioning. Charlie hadn't known how to deal with that, and after unsuccessfully trying to get Renee involved – Renee apparently being too involved with her shiny new husband to give two shits about her daughter – Charlie had reached his limit and shipped her off here to Denver.

Bella smiled bitterly at that thought, being faced with the knowledge that neither parent wanted her should have been the last straw, should have broken her completely and yet here she was. It had been a shock to the system learning that, but getting away from Forks had ironically ended up being the best thing for her.

Though _Aunt_ Etta barely had more than three seconds time for her, Bella also wasn't expected to look after her either. For the first time Bella wasn't in a position where she was taking care of someone else, wasn't expected to be the adult in a parent-child relationship and it was somewhat liberating. Or it would have been without the knowledge that Victoria would be coming for her sooner or later.

Bella wasn't stupid, and despite Edward and Alice's insistence that it was a non-issue, she knew that there would come a time that Victoria would seek her revenge, and not on the Cullens. No, she would seek it on the human that James had lusted over – her.

She sighed again. That was why she had kept to herself as much as possible since living here, though that was made easier by the fact that she went to school with a whole heap of jerks and bitches that she wouldn't want to talk to anyway.

Then Jeremy had come along.

She had tried so hard to keep her distance but he was just adorable and funny and had managed to get under her skin. Cute as he was, she did have eyes after all, she wasn't really attracted to him, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. Instead they just enjoyed each other's company, though she had managed to keep it limited to school hours, fearing for his safety if Victoria ever showed up and realised she had a friend.

It had been working and then today she had been blindsided when Jeremy had introduced his friend Kol. Somehow, she had been unable to say no when they'd asked her to hang out.

Even then she had wanted to keep her distance, but that had been blown all to hell when Jeremy had left to get drinks. She had ended up having a ridiculously intense moment with Kol that she just couldn't explain. All he had done was stroke her arms and stand close to her, yet it had felt almost profound in some way. Just the memory made her shiver lightly.

Throwing herself onto her bed, Bella popped in her headphones. Her iPod being one of the things she had treated herself to, along with her laptop from the 'guilt money' Charlie had heaped on her when she had left Forks.

She couldn't rationalise what the hell was going on, but somehow she felt a connection with Kol. He was absurdly attractive, but there was more to it than just that. All she could hope now was that she would see him again, and make sense of a thing or two about him. First, she could figure out why she reacted that way to him, and second,she wanted to see if he had felt anything even close to the same thing she did.

Kol wandered aimlessly after he left Bella, his mind sifting through the events of the day.

He was already having issues with this favour for Nik; his real friendship with Jeremy had been causing him to have second thoughts, but now there was the added complication of that girl, too. _Bella_, he reminded himself, already not liking referring to her as just _the girl_ even in his head… and what the hell was up with that? Since when did he care?

Since now, since he had a friend, since he had met this girl Bella who had blown him away without even having to try. Did that mean he had gone soft?

No. That was his immediate answer to that question. The thought of killing, of blood and guts, of doing whatever the hell he wanted, still held the same appeal as it always had. So what exactly, did it mean then?

Kol knew that any vampires who met him, and lived to tell the tale, had all assumed he had turned his feelings off. In truth, one of his most closely guarded secrets was the fact that he never had.

While many vampires viewed having feelings as a weakness, Kol instead saw switching them off as the real weakness. There was no strength in not facing them, not dealing with whatever it was you felt and moving on.

So it was with some measure of certainty, he could state that even though he'd had more than his fair share of women - he was over a thousand, after all and good looking to boot - what he'd felt today was like _nothing_ like he had ever felt before.

**~*~III~*~**

_Come across you lost and broken  
__You're coming to but you're slow in waking  
__You start to shake.  
__You still haven't spoken, what happened_

_They're coming back and you just dont know when  
__You want to cry but there's nothing comin'  
__They're gonna push until you give in, say when_

It had been just over a week since the first day Bella had met Kol, nine days actually, but she wasn't about to admit to counting them. He had taken to meeting up with her and Jeremy after school every day since then.

It hadn't done Bella any favours when it came to the bitchy cheerleaders, who had quickly ambushed her more than once, trying to get information on the hot guy they kept seeing her with.

Having them tell her that he couldn't possibly be interested in _her_ had hurt, but she'd stood her ground, telling them that if he had wanted them to know anything about him, then they already would.

Jeremy had overheard that, and had laughed hysterically as the bitchy girls stormed off, though it prompted him to start walking Bella between classes as much as he could.

Though Bella tried several times to talk him out of it, he wasn't overbearing with his protectiveness, so she eventually just let it lie.

In just a few days it had come to the point where the only time she was out of either Jeremy's or Kol's company was when she was at home. She and Jeremy had even started to do as many of their assignments as they could together during lunch, so they would have more of their evenings free.

She had expected to feel relieved to have some space, but instead had started miss both of them terribly over the weekend. At least she had until her phone started going off on Saturday afternoon and she realised that both of them had managed to sneak their numbers on there, as well as get her number. The rest of the weekend had then gone a lot faster with them texting and calling her, making her laugh constantly.

They had ended up back at the batting cages on Monday afternoon after school, and though there hadn't been any ridiculously intense moments that time, Bella did notice that Kol seemed to stay very close to her most of the time, touching her often, and though it was just innocent, each time sent warm tingles through her wherever he touched.

Jeremy had watched the growing attraction between his friends with fascination. He was surprised he didn't feel more awkward about it, but not once had they made him feel anything close to being a third wheel. Instead, he had quickly developed a close bond with both of them.

His protectiveness over Bella had simply become a natural extension of that, though Kol had also asked that Jeremy keep an eye on her at school where he couldn't. Jeremy had been amused by that and questioned it, though Kol hadn't answered him.

It was an odd dynamic between the three of them really, when he thought about it, but somehow it worked and Jeremy couldn't remember the last time he had such a good time in anyone's company.

It was Wednesday now, and he and Kol had managed to talk Bella into going to see a movie with them. Some ludicrous action flick that had the three of them laughing all the way through it.

They had convinced Bella to come and get burgers with them after the film. Finding a booth and sitting in their usual arrangement, Jeremy opposite Bella as Kol slid in next to her.

Bella didn't even try to argue as both Kol and Jeremy offered to walk her home; she had honestly got fed up of trying to talk them out of it, especially when she was fairly certain that they had been taking turns following her to see that she got home safe, anyway.

A part of her regretted that decision though, when the skin started prickling on the back of her neck. Somehow, she was sure that she was being watched, a feeling she'd had a few times recently, but not as strong as it was now.

Desperately hoping that she was wrong, she kept quiet and stayed walking alongside the others, hoping that if it was who she thought it was, she might be able to distract her long enough for her friends to get away.

Little did she know… Kol was also very aware that someone was watching and stalking them.

Kol headed towards an alley that he knew was a shortcut, but was also little traveled, so it would be ideal for a confrontation with whatever idiotic being decided it was a wise idea to track a Mikaelson.

He had known for a little while that he would have a decision to make; though in reality he had already made it, as there was no way he could follow through with his brother's plans now.

He had come to terms with his feelings for Bella, accepting that something bigger could be going on than he'd expected, but what had also taken him by surprise was the very real friendship he had built with Jeremy.

No, there was no way he could imagine following through on anything his brother might request. So with that choice made, the only decision left for him was when to come clean and tell them both exactly what and who he is, and then hope that it didn't change things irreparably between them.

With this in mind, Kol kept going in the same direction, something telling him that the choice of when to confess to his companions was about to be taken away from him.

Halfway down the alleyway Kol stiffened, his senses now going on high alert as he picked up on their stalker getting closer as they got further away from any possible witnesses.

"What's up?" Jeremy asked but Kol didn't have time to answer as a red headed blur suddenly appeared in front of them.

A _Cold One_ Kol realised with a disgusted huff. Realising that he was about to give himself away, but not caring, Kol moved into action.

Instinctively knowing that it was Bella that the Cold One was after, he instantly took up a defensive position in front of her, a rumbling snarl leaving him as he spoke that made the hair on the back of both Jeremy's and Bella's necks stand on end.

"What do you want here?"

_Say when  
__And my own two hands will comfort you  
__Tonight, tonight_

_Say when  
__And my own two arms will carry you  
__Tonight, tonight_

* * *

_Chapter title and song lyrics are from Say When ~ The Fray_

_Big thanks (and blue popsicles) to Mommy4Thomas, for doing a fabulous job as beta... though beta is a bit of an understatement for how involved she has been with this chapter and the story in general... I don't think it would have been written without you love! __EWE!_

_So yes, this chapter was my formal application to the 'Bertie Bott's School of Cliffhangers'... Should I hide until I post the next chapter? :D_

_Read and review please... I'd love to hear what you think :)_

_As of now, I will be updating my stories first on my Wordpress page. Though they will still be updated on here it won't be until a few days later._


	2. Chapter 2, Breathe

**_Step to the Edge, Chapter 2, Breathe_**

_I don't own anything except the plot... Neither Twilight, or Vampire Diaries belong to me, and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having some fun._

_Still __not__ abandoning my other two, this one is just demanding to be written right now..._

_This story is rated M for a reason... and starting this chapter it earns it, if that's not your thing then don't read it._

* * *

_Previously:_

_A Cold One Kol realised with a disgusted huff. Realising that he was about to give himself away, but not caring, Kol moved into action._

_Instinctively knowing that it was Bella that the Cold One was after, he instantly took up a defensive position in front of her, a rumbling snarl leaving him as he spoke that made the hair on the back of both Jeremy's and Bella's necks stand on end._

_"What do you want here?"_

**~*~I~*~**

_This is how, it begins  
__Push it away but it all comes back again  
__All the flesh, all the sin  
__There was a time when it used to mean just about everything  
__Just like now_

"This doesn't involve you." Victoria hissed as she saw Kol, not really understanding what he was.

"You will not touch her!" he growled, effortlessly matching each of Victoria's movements as she weaved from side to side, obviously looking for a weakness.

"What are you?" Victoria asked, getting angry as she tried and failed to get any closer to Bella.

Kol chuckled darkly, still meeting her move for move. "You're not very old are you, love? Or wise for that matter, you poorly dressed wench… Isn't that something you should have figured out _before_ you challenged me?"

"I wasn't challenging _you_!" She hissed in reply, her eyes cutting quickly to where Bella stood a short distance behind Kol, Jeremy standing protectively beside her.

"Both of these humans are under my protection." Kol's voice was like ice as he levelled a glare at her, "An attack against them _is_ a challenge against me, and I am not someone you would want to upset."

Abruptly, he snarled viciously, his eyes bleeding red as his fangs lengthened. Victoria froze in place, a cold trickle of fear travelling down her spine. She hadn't anticipated encountering a _true_ vampire, especially one that she could literally feel the power radiating from.

"Your kind are more like a pestilence than true vampires." Kol sneered as Victoria backed away little, continuing her retreat as he took a step towards her.

"This isn't over." She spat defiantly, then one last growl from him had her tucking tail and running, glancing over her shoulder to be sure he wasn't following.

Satisfied that she was gone for the time being at least, Kol turned back towards Bella and Jeremy, quickly scanning them for injuries. Seeing Bella's ashen face he exhaled heavily, his eyes returning to their normal colour.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more suitable for this discussion." He suggested, tilting his head to indicate Bella as Jeremy looked him angrily.

Jeremy let out a sigh of his own as he took in his friend's wide eyes and pale cheeks. "Okay," he agreed "But don't think you're getting out of telling us what the hell is going on… and what the hell she was."

"She was a vampire, a Cold One…" Neither Kol, nor Jeremy missed the muttered words from Bella and they both looked at her as she blankly stared into space and continued quietly, "It's me she wants."

Kol swallowed back the growl that threatened to escape, not wanting to frighten Bella any more than she already was. Seeing Kol's tense reaction to Bella's words, Jeremy relaxed a little. Even though Kol had not been honest with them about his vampirism, it was obvious that he cared about Bella.

"My home would probably be best." Kol offered, huffing in irritation when Jeremy again looked at him suspiciously. "If I wanted either of you dead bud, I would have killed you both some time ago." He grumbled.

Unable to argue with that statement, Jeremy eventually shrugged, then he and Bella fell into step and walked behind Kol, who was leading the way to his apartment.

It was a nice place, Bella noted somewhere in the back of her mind when they'd arrived at Kol's home. It was big, but not ridiculously so, and extremely tidy for a guy's place. Sitting down on one of the squashy leather couches she took the glass of liquor Kol held out to her, clutching it in both hands.

"Drink," Kol told her quietly, "It will help with the shock."

Bella knocked back the contents of the glass absently, her eyes watering a little as it burned on its way down. Kol chuckled softly as he refilled the glass, giving it back to her again. "Just sip it this time please, darling."

He watched her for a moment and when he was satisfied that some of the colour was beginning to return to her cheeks, he turned to look at Jeremy. "I know you already know what I am…Will I have to compel you to keep it quiet?"

Jeremy eyed him thoughtfully for a long moment. "What do you actually want with us?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I actually consider you a friend?" When Jeremy didn't respond straight away, he sighed.

"Fine, for now I'll swear on my family name that I intend no harm to either of you; when I explain who I am, you will know that I will keep my word. But first things first, did you realise that the reason you are in Denver is because you were actually compelled to come here?"

"Compelled! What?" Jeremy asked confused, "Who would do that? And how would you know about it if someone did?"

"I know because the reason you were compelled to leave Mystic Falls in the first place just happens to be my older brother. As for who would do it… surely you can guess. It's my understanding that it is not the first time they have done it to you."

Jeremy tensed as the words sank in. Surely his sister hadn't done it to him again…

"Who is your brother?" He asked suddenly and Kol frowned.

"Well I call him Nik… but I guess if they left you with any memory of him, you would know him by the name Klaus."

Jeremy nodded tightly, not really all that surprised by this information; it had become apparent that there was a lot he didn't know. "Can you remove it?" He asked through gritted teeth. "The compulsion I mean, can you get rid of it?"

"You never answered my question." Kol replied quickly, "Do I need to compel you to keep your mouth shut?"

Jeremy shook his head and Kol smirked. "Good, because I do actually quite like you… I can't remove the compulsion personally, but I know a witch who can. I should warn you though, it will hurt."

Bella's head had turned back and forth between them as they spoke. She had calmed down enough to pay attention now, but not much of what they were saying seemed to be making sense to her.

"Okay, could one of you please fill me in on what the hell is going on here?" She eventually broke into the conversation, "I know I have some stuff I should explain, but what are you talking about. What is this compelling and stuff? I don't understand!"

Kol looked at her and his features softened visibly as Jeremy watched. "How do you know about Cold Ones and yet have no knowledge of what I am? How is that possible, darling?"

Bella laughed humourlessly. "It's possible because the Cold Ones I knew were spineless dicks that not only left me alone to deal with their shit, but seemed to get off on keeping me in the dark as much as possible… Now, would you _please_ tell me what you are?"

"Well that is easy enough; I am a vampire, an Original in fact," he held up his hand to silence Bella before she could argue, "I'm nothing like what you previously knew as a vampire. "I am a _true_ vampire, nothing like one of those infectious parasites,_ a Cold One_," he sneered at the term. My full name is _Kol Mikaelson_ and I was one of the first, turned with magic along with my siblings over a thousand years ago."

Bella sat quietly for a moment, taking it all in. "Okay." She eventually nodded, making Jeremy snort in amusement.

"_Okay_? That's it, that's all you're gonna say? Damn, I wish I had reacted half as cool as that when I found out vampires existed."

His comment had the desired effect as Bella snickered a little. "Witches are a bit of a surprise, but I already knew about Cold Ones, so different vampires aren't really that much of a stretch I guess."

She sighed heavily then and looked away from them, her body tensing back up as she continued speaking. "So I guess I should really tell you my story…"

**~*~II~*~**

_Breathe, echoing the sound  
__Time starts slowing down  
__Sink until I drown  
__(Please) I don't ever want to make it stop_

_And it keeps repeating  
__Will you please complete me?_

Kol had barely kept it together as he listened to Bella talk for the next hour. He paced agitatedly as she described meeting the Cullens and the events that followed, and Jeremy wasn't faring much better, sitting there rigidly as his friend spoke.

As she got near the end of her story and began to describe how Charlie had reached the end of his patience with her, after Renee had already washed her hands of her, Bella's voice began to wobble. Knowing she was alone and unwanted, and saying it out loud were two entirely different things.

Seeing her distress Kol moved towards her, and sunk to his knees in front of where she sat, and reached out and cupped the side of her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek as he looked at her seriously.

"You're not alone now, you have us."

He indicated between himself and Jeremy, who nodded in agreement and moved closer grabbing Bella's hand and squeezing it in a silent show of support.

"I'm curious though," Kol said suddenly, sitting back on his heels with a smirk, "You say the mind reading didn't work on you…"

Bella nodded. "That's right."

"Can I try something?" Kol asked, grinning. Bella nodded a silent 'yes' and Kol leaned forward, his pupils dilating as he looked into her eyes and spoke. "You will hit Jeremy… just because he is there and an easy target."

"Hey!" Jeremy protested as Bella burst into giggles and shook her head.

"No, nothing," She said, "I didn't feel any different."

Kol laughed and got to his feet, letting Bella get by and pointing out the bathroom when she asked.

"Dude, you may be some big-shot vampire, but you're still an ass." Jeremy said, leaning back on the couch, his hands behind his head.

"True," Kol smirked pouring himself another drink, "But surely you'd get worried if I started being too nice now."

"About Bella…" Jeremy started, his posture deceptively relaxed as he spoke. "Are you playing some sort of game with her?"

Kol sighed and sat down on the other couch with his drink. "No games. I like her."

"You _like_ her?"

"Yes, _like_," Kol answered defensively. "I like her, I want her… I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone in fact, but I'm not about to start throwing around the other L word when I've never even _kissed_ the girl!"

Jeremy silently looked at him for a long moment before suddenly nodding and then snorting in amusement. "You might want to consider making a move on her then, 'cause as much as she definitely likes you too, you know she isn't ever going to make the first move."

Kol chuckled raising his drink in acknowledgement, before lapsing into a thoughtful silence.

That's how Bella found them a few moments later, when she returned to the room and looked at them both warily. "You're both quiet… what are you up to?"

Jeremy shrugged, grinning as Kol looked at her just a little too innocently.

"Nothing darling, I was just thinking about the fact that I can't compel you. It's such a pity…"

"Why, what else would you to compel me to do?" Bella asked, then snickered, "Other than to hit Jeremy anyway."

Kol smiled then, a cheeky grin that lit up his face. "Why, I'd compel you to stay here for the night, darling."

Bella blushed as Jeremy burst out laughing. "Smooth man, real smooth."

"Ever thought of actually asking me?" Bella retorted with a grin.

"What would you say if I did?" He got up and slowly begun to approach her, making Bella swallow uncertainly as she realised he was now being serious.

"I don't know until you ask me…" She said unsteadily, backing up a step as nerves got the better of her.

In a blink Kol had her against the wall, his body pressed into hers as he gently held her there. Bella could feel every inch of where he touched her tingling.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked, his voice low and soft, and doing delicious things to her. Under his intense gaze Bella couldn't seem to form words so she simply nodded in reply.

Kol grinned then ducked his head and buried his face against her neck; a low growl rumbling through him as Bella instinctively tilted her head to the side for him. Momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone, he softly nipped at her neck with his blunt teeth, enjoying the breathy noises that escaped her as he moved to suck on her pulse point.

Trailing upwards alternating between soft nips and sucking, he worked his way back to just under her ear and then around her jaw before pulling back to look at her, his lips just centimeters from hers as he stared into her eyes.

A sudden sneeze had Kol abruptly stopping his actions and whipping to stare at Jeremy, who shifted embarrassed as Kol looked at him with his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Sorry man." Jeremy muttered as Kol quickly shook his head to clear it and smirked, completely unashamed. Looking back at Bella, who was blushing beautifully, he brushed his fingers down her flushed cheek, then took her hand, leading her to the couch and sitting down next to her.

"It might actually be a good idea if you both stayed…" Kol said thoughtfully a moment later, holding up a hand to silence Jeremy as he opened his mouth to protest, "Before you argue, I have enough bedrooms and you will be safer here."

He looked at Bella. "Cold Ones do not require an invitation to enter homes, correct?"

She nodded in confirmation and he turned back to Jeremy. "You're both safer here with me, at least until this Victoria is dealt with."

Jeremy sighed and pulled out his phone to call his guardians. At the same time Bella pulled out hers to call Etta. Jeremy finished his call and waited with Kol, both of them staying silent as Bella tried several numbers she had before giving up and just leaving a message on the house phone.

She shrugged awkwardly as she hung up. Neither of them said anything, Kol just slid a comforting arm round her, tugging her to rest against his side as they sat further back on the couch.

"You can take the biggest spare room, Jeremy." Kol said suddenly and Bella twisted to look at him.

"What about me?"

"You'll be in with me. That is of course, you don't object."

"You actually want me to stay in with you?" She looked at him disbelievingly even as Jeremy snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

"Darling… Let me put it this way… I will sleep as far over in the bed as I possibly can if you want me to, I'll even sleep on the damn floor if that's what you want, but now that I have you here for the night, please don't ask me to stay in another room."

Bella stared at him in shock as even Jeremy had fallen silent. She waited a moment to see if he would suddenly say '_just kidding_', but when he didn't and just carried on looking at her seriously she eventually nodded, realising he meant it.

"Okay," She answered, still a little uncertain but wanting nothing more than to be with him, "I'll stay with you."

**~*~III~*~**

_Now everything is clear  
__I erase the fear  
__I can disappear  
__(Please) I don't ever want to make it stop_

The three of them sat and talked for a while, Bella still curled into Kol's side as he absently brushed his fingers up and down her arm every so often, making her shiver just a little each time he did it.

Both Kol and Bella shared what they knew of Cold Ones with Jeremy as well as comparing notes with each other; Jeremy and Kol did the same thing, telling Bella of the events at Mystic Falls that involved both their families.

The longest part of the conversation was Kol though, giving them some of his history. A thousand years of life, even with several stretches spent daggered in a coffin, was a lot to cover. He'd kept it brief for the most part, though had readily agreed to answer questions they had in the future.

Once their history was covered, they all decided to leave making any plans until tomorrow, and Jeremy decided to head to bed to watch some TV. Though he didn't say it, he also wanted to give Kol and Bella some alone time.

It was quiet for a few moments after Jeremy left them, the only sound was the radio playing softly in the background as they sat there, Kol still randomly stroking Bella's arm.

Bella eventually stood up to take her glass to the kitchen, just for something to do to break the rising tension. Kol stood with her and swiftly took the glass from her hand, setting it back on the side table before turning her towards him.

"You have one chance to end this." he told her intensely, "Right now, before it starts… because if I kiss you, if I touch you, I think you're going to ruin me for anyone else."

Bella's breath caught as she looked at him for a long moment. Was she ready for this? Could she take a chance with him? Perhaps the real question was, could she not?

She nodded slowly but was surprised when he shook his head at her, reaching his hand out, his fingers just shy of brushing her cheek.

"No darling," He said, his voice softer now, "You need to say it, I need to hear you say you want this, that you want me."

Bella swallowed around the lump forming in her throat as tears prickled her eyes. "I want you," she finally managed to whisper, and then looked back up to meet his eyes, getting louder then, more certain, "I want this."

He didn't say anything.

Instead, the hand hovering near her cheek moved to the back of her head as he stepped forward, his lips descending on hers.

Her hands sliding up into his hair and tangling her fingers there, she hesitated as he growled faintly, expecting him to stop or pull away like she was previously used to. Instead he pulled her against him, deepening the kiss as he moved them both.

It was almost too fast for Bella to register and the next thing she knew they were back on the sofa as she sat on his lap; knees either side of him as they kissed heatedly.

His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, then as she parted them, twisted with hers. Bella's head swum at the new sensation, her heart racing as she thought about the fact she had never done this before.

Feeling her increasing anxiety as she stiffened in his arms, Kol pulled back, running his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"Shhh, I can feel you're getting nervous. Why?" He kissed her softly. "I know you're… _innocent_, if that's what you're worried about. I know you're not ready for _that_, and I'm not going to try and force anything on you, darling."

"It's not that… I haven't…" Bella shook her head, beyond embarrassed, "I've never…"

"Ahh, I see," he said softly, realising her issue, "You've never even just _played_ have you?" He kissed her again, a little bit harder this time. "Mmm, just to know that I'll be the only man to have touched you in that way…"

His lips trailed down her neck to her shoulder, gently slipping off her hoodie when it got in his way. "Don't be worried, you only need to feel me," he murmured between soft kisses that had Bella sighing and tilting her head to give him access, "Just feel what I do to you… because I'm going to make you fly."

Bella couldn't stop the low whimper at his words, and tugging lightly on his hair she pulled him up to her lips for a slow, drugging kiss that left her feeling lightheaded. He pulled away to let her breathe as he trailed downwards again, a hand stroking up and down her side and occasionally sliding around to grab her ass.

As his mouth reached her shoulder again he reached up and slid the straps of her tank top and bra down leaving her skin bare for him to plant a hot kiss there as his hand kept stroking her up and down.

His other hand slid underneath her top and traced upwards over her ribs, slowly enough to make sure she was comfortable before continuing up, his thumb teasing her nipple through the thin cotton of her bra.

He smiled against her skin as she moaned softly, her back arching as she pressed into his hand. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin while he worked his way lower, reaching the upper edge of her tank top and sucking just hard enough to leave a faint mark there.

One hand splayed across Bella's back, supporting her as she instinctively arched further, all but offering herself as he inched her top lower. Bending his head and tasting and teasing each newly revealed bit of skin, he moved lower, until he finally lost some measure of control and sharply tugged down her clothing, his mouth quickly finding her nipple.

"Oh my god." Bella cried out softly, her fingers buried in his hair as he sucked and flicked his tongue against her. The hand he had against her back the only thing stopping her from falling.

She shifted her hips minutely as the pleasant ache between her thighs flared up, demanding some kind of friction. She moaned loudly as Kol seemed to sense it and gripped her hip, pulling her down roughly as he shifted his hips upward. The feel of him hard against her through two layers of denim was just enough to tease her, not quite bringing relief, just working her higher instead.

"Mmm," Kol inhaled, raising his head from her breast with a low growl, "You smell fucking delicious when you're turned on."

Bella flushed but didn't protest as he pulled her tank top up and over her head, the low rumbling coming from him making her want to beg for something, anything, she wasn't sure what.

To her surprise though, he then pulled away, straightening her bra and lifting her off his lap. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked away from him, humiliated. Surely this couldn't be happening again! What the hell was _so_ wrong with her?

"Hey," Kol cupped her cheek, making her look at him, "We're not stopping darling, not unless you want to, but if we're going to carry on, then we _really_ need to take this somewhere a little more private for what I have in mind."

He winked and Bella lowered her eyes and blushed, both at her reaction and the implication he was making.

Getting up from the couch Kol held his hand out to her, helping her to stand. "Come on darling, I promised I'd make you fly."

Bella's knees almost buckled at his seductive tone as he led her into his bedroom.

_You can never leave me  
__Will you please complete me_

_Never be enough  
__To fill me up_

* * *

_Chapter title and song lyrics are from Please ~ Nine Inch Nails_

_Huge thanks (and blue popsicles) to my beta Mommy4Thomas, EWE!_

_Don't forget, I will be updating my stories first on my Wordpress page. Though they will still be updated on here it won't be until a few days later._

_Little question... I have a Bella/Jeremy fic rolling around in my head that I'm considering writing at some point in the future (probably once one of my three current stories are wrapped up)... anyone interested in reading that pairing? Just curious :D_

___*Packs bag and heads into hiding until next chapter is finished*_


	3. Chapter 3, Closer

_**Step to the Edge, Chapter 3, Closer**_

_I don't own anything except the plot... Neither Twilight, or Vampire Diaries belong to me, and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having some fun._

_This story is rated M for a reason... This chapter REALLY earns it. If that's not your thing, then don't read it... Big citrus warning for this chapter._

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Hey," Kol cupped her cheek, making her look at him, "We're not stopping darling, not unless you want to, but if we're going to carry on, then we _really_ need to take this somewhere a little more private for what I have in mind."_

_He winked and Bella lowered her eyes and blushed, both at her reaction and the implication he was making._

_Getting up from the couch Kol held his hand out to her, helping her to stand. "Come on darling, I promised I'd make you fly."_

_Bella's knees almost buckled at his seductive tone as he led her into his bedroom._

**~*~I~*~**_  
_

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

The click of the door closing sounded loud in Bella's ears as she stood, a little uncertainly, in Kol's room.

It was a nice bedroom, she vaguely noted in the part of her brain that was scrambling for a distraction as she felt her anxiety rising once again. It was mostly done in navy blues, with some lighter blue tones and shades of off white integrated throughout the room.. The distraction quickly stopped working for her though, when her eyes landed on the large dark wood bed with its thick navy comforter.

Kol approached then from behind her, sweeping her hair to one side as he bent his head and trailed kisses over her neck and shoulder. One hand rested on her bare stomach, his fingers lightly stroking her skin as she shivered against him.

"Shh," Kol whispered against her neck, "Just feel… remember?"

He had shed his shirt sometime after entering the room, and his skin felt pleasantly warm against hers as they touched. Bella moaned quietly and leaned into him as he found a sensitive spot and lingered on it, sucking gently, and then he was in front of her, a hand cupping her face as he kissed her slowly.

Bella wound an arm up around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his neck, going up onto her tiptoes to meet his lips easier.

Gaining a little confidence, she slowly traced her other hand down his back, around his side and across his stomach, appreciating the way his muscles twitched under her wandering fingers.

Kol inhaled sharply, his forehead touching hers as his eyes slid closed for moment. After a brief pause, he opened them, his gaze fixed upon her and the heat she saw in them made her shiver anew.

Kol kissed her again, slowly, deeply and with passion as he deftly undid Bella's jeans, sliding them over her hips and then pushing them down her legs.

He suppressed a small chuckle as she then unbuttoned his jeans, her eyes widening when she slid her hands just underneath only to meet bare skin as she found he wore nothing beneath them.

"Careful darling," He murmured softly, "Or you'll get a little more than you bargained for."

"What if I said that I'd like that?" Bella asked just as softly, and was rewarded with a low rumbling growl that sent heat through her and turned her insides to mush.

Turning them slowly as they kissed, he backed Bella up until the back of her legs touched the bed and guided her to lie back on the soft comforter, half lying on his side next to her as he leant over her.

His hand slid underneath her to quickly unhook her bra, so that he could slide the straps down her arms and toss it somewhere over his shoulder. His mouth was on her before she had time to get self-conscious, and Bella moaned as he sucked a nipple between his lips, his hand creeping up to tease the other for a few moments.

As Bella began to shift her hips restlessly, not quite aware of what she was doing, Kol took it as his cue and slid his hand downwards, brushing his fingers lightly back and forth just above her panties, giving her a chance to object if she wished to before he slipped beneath them.

"Damn Bella…" Kol muttered between flicks of his tongue as his fingers encountered the wetness already pooled between Bella's legs, her thighs parting and giving him easier access.

Bella whimpered as he stroked her, his fingers circling and teasing as she raised her hips to meet them, any shyness forgotten as he touched her. His hand dipped lower, a finger easily slipping inside her, making her moan as he curled it.

Other than lifting her hips, she barely noticed when he slid her underwear off, carelessly flinging the black cotton aside. Instead her moans only increased when he then added a second finger, her hips shifting more erratically as he quickly brought her close to the edge and then sent her tumbling over it with a wail of his name.

Bella slowly came to her senses and looked at Kol only to see him gazing at her with dark, lust filled eyes as he licked his fingers. The very same fingers that he had just been using, she realised with a slight blush and a fresh shiver of desire.

Kol gave her a wicked smirk as he saw the shiver, and reaching up, she brushed her fingers down his cheek, her wonder at how she felt, and her utter amazement at the fact she was already aching for him again, clear on her face.

Close to losing control when she had looked at him, the taste of her as he'd sucked his fingers had made Kol growl lowly. Her light touch on his face had then relaxed him a little, somehow she'd managed to do just what he needed to help him be calm.

Leaning his head down, he brushed his lips against hers. The kiss soft and surprisingly sweet to Bella. Slowly he kissed down her neck, continuing lower to lavish some attention on her breasts before moving lower still, making Bella wriggle at the ticklish sensation.

In a sudden movement, Bella then found herself pulled to the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the side as she lay on her back.

Bella lifted her head to look at Kol curiously, and just the sight of him knelt on the floor between her legs, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned pair of jeans, was enough to produce a needy sound somewhere between a sigh and a whimper from her.

"Oh, god… Kol, please…" Bella begged as he slowly ran his hands up her thighs, still not entirely sure what he was planning, but finally knowing what she was hoping for.

Usually even the thought of anyone's face being so close to _there_, let alone _Kol's_, would have been mortifying, but Bella was honestly too turned on to care in that moment.

Rising up on his knees and leaning over her, Kol planted a soft open mouthed kiss just under her belly button, making Bella squirm slightly under him. He slowly worked his way down, savouring the moment, as his arms came up wrapping under her legs, his hands holding her hips in place.

Sitting back on his heels, he ran his tongue down the crease at the top of her leg, enjoying the way she wriggled as he did.

"Hold on tight, darling." He said, the faintest traces of a smirk in his voice.

Before Bella could respond he leant forward and took one long slow lick, his tongue tracing over her clit as Bella breathed out a soft '_oh god'_, a hand fisting in the fabric above her head as the other came down to clutch Kol's hair in an effort to ground herself.

"Fuck, you taste good." Kol swore as he briefly pulled away after a second slow swipe of his tongue, breathing deeply.

Before Bella could get respond or embarrassed he dipped back down and then she lost all rational thought. His tongue swirled and flicked as he licked and sucked, holding her hips firmly in place as she bucked against him, a continuous stream of moans and unintelligible pleas filling the air.

She fell apart loudly and Kol just buried his face deeper against her, licking and dipping his tongue inside her to savour every taste as she gripped his hair, keening his name.

Determined he was going to get at least one good full scream out of Bella, Kol kept going. Still holding her in place with one hand, he brought the other around and as he moved up to circle her clit with his tongue, slowly slid a finger into her, again following with a second one a short time later and then curling them both.

He knew immediately when he hit the right spot as Bella shrieked and all but vibrated under him. Again bending his fingers just right, he flicked his tongue and then sucked suddenly.

A loud scream erupting from Bella was his reward, as she arched off the bed, his name and appeals to god on her lips.

Bringing her down gently, Kol then reluctantly pulled away after one last lick. He could have easily spent the rest of the night right where he was, but he could tell Bella was exhausted as well as over sensitive now. She wasn't used to anything like what he'd been doing after all.

Suppressing a little caveman-esque smirk at the fact that he'd been the first person to make her scream that way, Kol got up and helped Bella to slowly sit up, his male pride making him preen a little as he saw the completely dazed look on her face. He then felt like strutting like a peacock a few moments later when he asked if she wanted something to sleep in, remembering that she was quite modest, and she had simply pointed out the t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier.

Shedding his jeans in favour of some black boxers, he got both of them situated in bed. Bella quickly falling sound asleep, as Kol curled his body protectively around her and drifted off himself.

**~*~II~*~**

_You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

Jeremy woke the next morning to the faint scent of frying bacon, and after quickly throwing on his jeans, followed the aroma into the kitchen.

He was a bit surprised to find Kol standing over the frying pan, shirtless and barefoot, like himself, while Bella sat at the island, wearing one of Kol's shirts and giggling sleepily at something he'd just said.

"Bacon sandwich?" Kol offered without looking round.

"Please." Jeremy almost moaned his answer, making Bella giggle again.

"There's coffee…" Kol waved a hand behind him in the vague direction of the coffee pot and Jeremy quickly poured himself a cup, and this time he actually did moan in pleasure and closed his eyes as he took a sip.

Opening them back up he fixed his gaze on Bella who was still giggling at him.

"Nice outfit you got there." He grinned, looking her up and down. She had obviously raided Kol's closet, he thought as he noticed the pair of boxers peeking out from under the shirt as she sat there.

Bella snorted. "Likewise… or is no shirts actually a requirement for males in this kitchen?"

"Only on Thursdays." Kol smirked in reply while he buttered another few of slices of bread and added them to the stack already beside him as the bacon sizzled.

"I'll hold you both to that you know," Bella snickered, "Shirtless Thursdays, that sounds like a great idea to me."

Kol laughed as he took the pan off the heat. He worked quickly then, and a few moments later, he set a plate in front of both Bella and Jeremy before sitting down next to her with his own.

None of them spoke for a few moments as they ate, even Bella practically inhaled the two sandwiches Kol had placed in front of her. It was only once their plates were emptied and they were sitting around, cradling their warm mugs of coffee that the conversation restarted.

Kol looked Bella over as she sat there, her head propped up on her hand, eyes half closed. Feeling a little twinge of guilt for keeping her awake so late the night before, he made a snap decision.

"Bella, is there anything happening today that you cannot miss?" Bella looked at him and shook her head. "Then you should stay here for the day; you're exhausted and you don't have any laundered clothes here, darling"

Too tired to argue, Bella simply nodded her agreement and then sleepily listened as Kol and Jeremy went over plans for the rest of the day, agreeing again when they suggested they all go together to get her clothes and things after school had finished. Kol would then compel Etta if necessary as well as Jeremy's guardians so that they could all stay here until Victoria was no longer a threat.

As they finished up their drinks Kol stood and gently guided Bella into the lounge and onto one of the couches there.

"Just stay here and relax," He told her quietly, "I'll make sure Jeremy gets there okay, and then I'll run a quick sweep to make sure that red-headed parasite hasn't been anywhere nearby."

Leaving her to it, he gathered up her clothes, smirking as he found her tank top still on the lounge floor from the night before, and put them on a quick cycle so that she'd have something to wear later.

Ignoring the amused look Jeremy shot him, he disappeared back into his room for a moment throwing a clean shirt at the teenager as he came back out.

"Here, at least you won't look quite so much like you were dragged through a hedge backwards instead of going home last night." He smirked as Jeremy glared at him and pulled the shirt on.

The journey to the school was mostly silent until they got close and Kol turned to Jeremy.

"Don't take any chances," He warned seriously, "She is unlikely to be targeting you at this point, but it would be safer for you to assume that she is. Stay in public places, do not let yourself be caught anywhere alone."

Jeremy nodded then grinned faintly. "Who would have thought it? An Original that actually gives a damn."

"Yes, but let's not make that public knowledge, if you please." Kol replied wryly.

After leaving Jeremy, Kol circled around the area a couple of times, focusing his enhanced senses. He was pleased to find that although the Cold One had left trails all over, obviously looking for Bella, she hadn't lingered anywhere near his home. So, with a smirk at the thought that she clearly wasn't anywhere near the tracker he was, he headed home.

He could hear the low hum of the TV as he entered his apartment, and a soft smile that few people would ever be allowed to witness graced his face as he saw Bella fast asleep on the couch.

Unwilling to disturb her for the moment, he grabbed a blanket from the back of the other couch and tucked it around her before he went into the kitchen, where he tossed Bella's freshly washed clothes into the dryer and retrieved a blood bag, sitting down at the counter with it. He pulled his phone from his pocket and fiddled with it idly as he drank.

Placing a quick call to a witch he knew, he arranged for her to meet him on Saturday to remove the compulsion from Jeremy, then went back to fiddling with it as he tried to decide whether to make his next call or not.

Eventually he sighed, common sense winning out over his pride for once, and pressed dial, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello brother," He said impudently as Elijah answered, "How would you feel about visiting your youngest and most handsome brother for a few days?"

"What kind of trouble have you gone and got yourself into this time?" Elijah asked with the air of someone having their patience tried.

"Elijah," Kol's tone was serious now as he struggled to find the right words, "I think I'm going to need your help… I've… well, I've met someone, someone important and she's in danger. What do you know about Cold Ones?"

"A fair amount, but you've encountered Cold Ones before, surely you and this female can deal with one yourselves."

"You don't understand, the girl I met, Bella, she's a human."

"Ah, I see," even over the phone Kol could tell that Elijah was dumbfounded, "Well that changes things somewhat."

Kol almost laughed at his brother's understatement. "You have no idea, brother."

Elijah listened intently as Kol explained how Klaus had asked him to come to Denver and how he had made friends with Jeremy and then been introduced to Bella.

"Niklaus will not be happy." He finally commented.

"Why should I care whether Nik is happy or not?" Kol snapped in reply, "This isn't about Nik, this is about me doing something for myself for the first time since being allowed out of that god-forsaken box, instead of following our brother's ridiculous orders." He sighed, lowering his voice again. "I have a friend Elijah, and I have a… I have Bella." He faltered, not quite sure what to describe her as.

Elijah let out a sigh of his own at the other end of the line. "I apologise Kol, you are right, and I know you do not ask for help lightly. I can be there in a few days if that's acceptable."

Kol agreed and said goodbye, his head dropping into his hands as the call ended. The conversation had stirred up questions that he just didn't know the answers to. Exactly how had Bella become so important to him? How had Jeremy for that matter?

**~*~III~*~**

_Help me, tear down my reason  
Help me, it's your sex I can smell  
Help me, you make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else_

He wasn't aware of how long he had sat there, but the sound of Bella shifting restlessly and quietly crying out in her sleep had Kol quickly up and moving into the lounge.

The sight of her curled up on the sofa, clutching the blanket tightly as she softly cried tugged at something inside him. Before he knew it, he was kicking off his shoes and socks and gently nudging her forward so that he could slide in behind her.

Pulling her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, he was a little taken aback as she instantly quietened down, her breathing evening out as she carried on sleeping.

He laid there with her for a while, lost in thought again, until Bella moaned softly in her sleep and wiggled back into him, getting his attention. He smirked as Bella breathed his name followed by another moan, realising what she was dreaming about.

He had intended to let her sleep as long as possible, but the repeated sighs of his name and the way she kept rubbing against him chipped away his resolve. He inhaled sharply and as her scent filled his nostrils, the last of his restraint left him.

Pulling her back firmly against him he ground into her as she sighed his name again, and then running his hand down her leg he lifted it to hook over his, enabling him to slide his hand between her thighs. Knowing she was near to waking now, he rubbed her through the shorts for a moment before slipping his hand underneath them to tease her bare flesh.

"Ooh," Bella moaned as she woke up to Kol touching her as he kissed the back of her neck, "Oh god."

"I'm sorry to wake you, darling," Kol murmured between kisses, "Actually, no I'm not… you see, you were having such an _interesting_ dream, so I thought maybe a little re-enactment might be _fun_."

Bella shivered as he purred the words, his fingers still stroking her. She could feel every inch of him, hard behind her as she pressed back into him, making him growl faintly and nip at her neck.

It was amazing to her that she could want him again so much, so quickly after the night before, but after months of feeling utterly undesirable thanks to Edward, now it was like the floodgates had opened.

"So, are you going to tell me about this dream of yours?" Kol asked between soft nips, "Or should I just improvise?"

Bella tried to answer but could only whine in protest as his hand stilled. Shifting his head, Kol leaned in towards her ear, his breath tickling her as he whispered.

"Tell me about your dream…"

"Oh," Bella breathed unsteadily as he kissed her neck, reminding her of her dream without realising it, "We were like this, you were touching me, and then you… oh…" She whimpered as his hand started moving again.

"Keep going," he prompted, mouth still trailing over her neck, "What wanton, corrupt thing did I do to you next?"

"You… oh… you bit me."

Kol froze for a moment at her words. _Holy shit_, he'd just hit the mother lode. He had already found Bella's innocence ridiculously attractive, thoroughly enjoying the knowledge that he was the only man to ever make her scream, but for her to admit to having naughty dreams about being bitten…

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly while he was still motionless, his lips pressed lightly to her skin.

"Not if I don't want it to." Bella could hear the smirk in his voice as he answered. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, not sure how to phrase her next question and Kol chuckled darkly behind her, guessing what she wanted to ask.

"Darling, I'm a _vampire_, of course I want to, though I don't expect it of you… however, if it's something you want to try… then I would be more than happy to oblige you." His tone was seductive and teasing as he went back to kissing her neck, sucking lightly where her neck met her shoulder while his fingers slowly circled and dipped inside her.

Bella moaned softly, arching against him, aroused almost to the point of pain between her dream and what had followed it.

"Yes… oh, please," She whimpered as he nipped softly at her skin and that was all the answer Kol needed.

After a brief tangle of limbs he had them both sitting up, Bella's back still to his chest as she sat between his legs. Wanting to feel her skin against his he nudged her forward as he pulled off his own shirt and then slowly lifted hers over her head too.

"Shirtless Thursday." He reminded her with a smirk, making her giggle until she leant back against him and inhaled shakily as their skin touched.

Looking over Bella's shoulder, Kol enjoyed the view as he brought a hand up to play with a nipple, gently tweaking it and rubbing his thumb over it as his other hand slid lower, dipping back beneath the borrowed boxers to circle his fingers again. Knowing she was more than ready he slid two inside her, growling lowly when she moaned and rocked reflexively against his hand, her ass rubbing against his cock as she did.

"_Shit, Bella_." He bit out as she suddenly slid her hand behind herself, taking him by surprise as she rubbed him through his jeans. Her tentative touch making him want to throw her down and fuck her senseless.

For the first time in his thousand years as a vampire he resisted the urge, though the almost naked girl in his arms was making it extremely difficult for him to. Instead he reached down as she struggled to undo his jeans and tugged open the button fly for her, shuddering as she slipped her small hand inside to touch him.

Quickly realising the angle was uncomfortable for her as well as limiting her movement, he removed her hand for a moment and lifted her, quickly turning her to face him as she knelt on the sofa, legs either side of his. He rumbled in satisfaction as her hand dipped back under his jeans while his was back underneath her shorts, fingers twisting inside her as they kissed.

Finding her hesitant touches maddeningly arousing Kol finally gave in, pulling his jeans further open and grasping her hand, guiding it over him a few times before letting go for her to continue unaided for a while, a constant low rumble leaving him as she did.

Feeling her quiver as she got close, and already embarrassingly close to coming himself, he flexed his fingers, feeling her tighten around them, even as he resumed guiding her small hand. He held off just long enough for Bella to cry out loudly as she came over his fingers, and then just as he shuddered into his own orgasm his face changed and he tilted her head, carefully sinking his fangs into her neck.

Taking a long slow pull of her blood, he groaned deeply as her flavour burst over his tongue. "_Fuck Bella_." He growled against her skin as she trembled in his arms.

For Bella there was only the slightest pin prick, and then all she could feel was his hands still touching her, his mouth on her skin as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. Each wave kept taking her higher, until she could only whimper as she came so hard her vision turned first white, and then black as she went limp.

Kol gently licked Bella's neck as she wilted against him, carefully removing any last traces of blood from her. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he then licked them clean, finding the flavour combined with the blood still lingering on his tongue particularly pleasing.

Bella shifted on top of him, slowly coming down and returning to a state of awareness. She had only blacked out for a few seconds so he didn't worry too much, though it did bring to mind something he wanted to make a daily habit of.

Biting into his wrist, he held it up to her mouth. "Drink a little for me, darling."

Bella's stomach rolled unpleasantly at the idea, but she did as he said and found that it wasn't so bad. The taste wasn't sweet exactly, but somehow it reminded her of a rich dark chocolate, with none of the rust or salt overtones she had expected. What really surprised her though, was the intimacy of it, sharing something so personal with him.

Once Bella finished drinking and his wrist healed up, Kol reclined back into the sofa. Bella still resting on his chest as he absently ran his hand up and down her back. He wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but for the first time he could remember he felt close to someone, it wasn't just physically though, it was in ways he had never imagined... and he found that he liked it.

_Through every forest, above the trees  
__Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
__I drink the honey inside your hive  
__You are the reason I stay alive_

* * *

_Chapter title and song lyrics are from Closer ~ Nine Inch Nails  
(Yes I know that using this particular song is something of a bad cliche, but I purposely avoided the chorus for that very reason, and I quite liked the way the rest of the words seemed to fit!)_

_Thanks (and the usual big blue popsicles) to my fabulous beta Mommy4Thomas... who also acts as pre-reader, advisor, listening ear... you name it. You're awesome as ever lovey!_

_So, after the cliffhanger last chapter, that I was told should have gotten a "Leave 'Em High and Dry Award", hopefully the double scoop of lemon frosting this time makes up for it. Be nice, I've never written anything quite so...um... naughty before _:D

_Should this story suddenly disappear... *cough* FFnet Nazis *cough* Then everything I write is also all archived at my Wordpress page... I also happen to update there first... just saying :)_

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story. It's great encouragement to keep going with it.


	4. Chapter 4, Feeling the Moment

_**Step to the Edge, Chapter 4, Feeling the Moment**_

_I don't own anything except the plot... Neither Twilight, or Vampire Diaries belong to me, and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having some fun._

_This story is rated M for a reason... This chapter is another that REALLY earns it. In fact it's fairly safe to say that most chapters for this story will earn the rating, so i__f that's not your thing, then don't read it..._

* * *

_Previously:_

_Biting into his wrist, he held it up to her mouth. "Drink a little for me, darling."_

_Bella's stomach rolled unpleasantly at the idea, but she did as he said and found that it wasn't so bad. The taste wasn't sweet exactly, but somehow it reminded her of a rich dark chocolate, with none of the rust or salt overtones she had expected. What really surprised her though, was the intimacy of it, sharing something so personal with him._

_Once Bella finished drinking and his wrist healed up, Kol reclined back into the sofa. Bella still resting on his chest as he absently ran his hand up and down her back. He wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but for the first time he could remember he felt close to someone, it wasn't just physically though, it was in ways he had never imagined… and he found that he liked it._

**~*~I~*~**

_Feeling the moment slip away_  
_Losing direction, you're loosing faith_  
_You're wishing for someone_  
_Feeling it all begin to slide_  
_Am I just like you?_  
_All the things you do  
Can't help myself…_

Jeremy rounded the corner and stared for a moment as he spotted Bella and Kol waiting for him across the street. They were standing among some trees, making it harder to notice them unless you were specifically looking like he was.

Checking that no one was watching him too closely, as getting Bella noticed by anyone here when she'd been off school was the last thing he wanted, he quickly headed over to meet them.

It was easy for him to see that things had changed between them drastically since yesterday, and he marvelled at the fact that it had only been a day. Somehow, with the events of the previous night, it seemed to him that a much longer amount of time had passed.

His two friends stood close together, Bella front of Kol, leaning back against him as he rested his hands on her hips.

Jeremy watched the two of them as Kol dipped his head and spoke in Bella's ear, making her smile as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to place a quick kiss on her temple. It was a subtle moment and it over quickly, but Jeremy could tell that the affectionate gesture spoke volumes coming from Kol, especially given they were in such a public place. The trees only offered so much privacy, after all.

He joined his friends quickly and they walked in companionable silence for a few moments until they were some distance away from the school, Jeremy leading them in the direction of his guardians' home, where he'd been staying.

It had been a simple matter for Jeremy to pack his things after luring his guardians outside for Kol to quickly compel them. They had then headed to Bella's home where she had been surprised to find Etta actually home, and packing her own things.

"Ahh, Bella precious, there you are. I'm going to be away for a few weeks, but you'll be fine, won't you?" She didn't pause for an answer as she continued, "Of course you will. The bills are paid, and I'll leave the money that Charlie sent over, so that you can get food…"

Bella nodded somewhat numbly as Etta bustled around, finishing her packing, rambling on about an Artist's retreat she had been invited to join, and how much of an opportunity it was for her.

"…And I know you can take care of yourself, sweetie. I'll have my phone if it's an emergency…" The unspoken implication that she shouldn't call at all unless it _was_ an emergency was blatantly obvious.

"I might go and stay with a friend for a few days," Bella suggested quietly as Etta was having a final check for anything she'd missed, "So if I'm not here…"

"Fine, fine," Etta brushed Bella off as she zipped her bags closed, "I know you can be trusted, now don't forget to call Charlie… naturally it would best if you don't tell him I okayed it for you to stay anywhere else… it may even be best if he doesn't know I've gone away…"

Bella hid her snort of disgust at her guardian's poor attempts at covering her own ass and just nodded. _So much for call me 'Aunt',_ she thought derisively. Still at least it would be easy now for her to stay at Kol's home, and she wouldn't have to worry about what Victoria might do here. As much as Etta was a poor adult figure, she didn't deserve to be dragged into any kind of messy revenge.

With this thought in mind, she gritted her teeth and bore it, as Etta grabbed her and planted a loud kiss on her cheek before flouncing out the door with her bags.

It was only a few seconds before Jeremy and Kol appeared in the doorway, looking worried. Bella just shrugged at them. "Come in." She muttered quietly.

Jeremy stepped through the doorway but Kol just stayed where he was on the porch. "It won't work darling," he explained, leaning back on the wooden railing, "You don't consider this your home do you? So _you_ can't invite me in."

Bella nodded sheepishly, wishing she had thought to have Etta invite him in before she had left. Kol sighed and stepped forward to the open door, stopping just short of the invisible barrier as he quickly glanced up and down the quiet street.

"Alright, come here." He said, holding his arms out a little awkwardly and making Bella smile as she made her way over to him. As she passed the boundary Kol pulled her into a surprisingly warm hug, considering how unfamiliar the simple action obviously was to the vampire.

Bella snuggled into his chest for a moment as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"Remember, you have us," He reminded her quietly before stepping back, "Now, go and get your things packed so that we can go home."

She smiled at the fact that he'd said _home_ instead of _his home_ before heading to her room, Jeremy following to pack up her laptop and stuff while she packed her clothes.

It was silly really, but somehow Kol's choice of words, as well as Jeremy helping her, made her feel wanted and that was something she very much needed. Especially after the string of people she'd had in her life that simply didn't care.

Jeremy looked around the bedroom Bella had been staying in with interest. Apart from her laptop sitting on the dresser and the clothes she was pulling out to pack into a bag, there was little to show that she even lived there. It very much had the impersonal air of a guest bedroom.

"You don't have much here with you, do you?" He asked quietly.

Bella shook her head, "There wasn't much I wanted to bring, and Charlie didn't exactly give me a whole lot of notice that I was coming here."

As Bella disappeared to the bathroom to get her toiletries, Jeremy looked around the room again sadly, even his plain room at his guardians' home looked less like a dull hotel room than this one.

It made it all the more obvious to him how alone Bella had been in the world until recently and he wondered how she'd borne it as inconspicuously as she had. Not any more though, he decided to himself. No matter what happened between her and Kol now, he was determined that she would always have him as a friend.

Kol raised his eyebrows while the two humans emerged from the house a few moments later, Jeremy carrying both Bella's laptop case, as well as her bag of clothes, leaving her with just her backpack, where she'd also stashed her toiletries.

"Is that _all_ you're bringing?" He asked curiously, having only really seen the way his sister Rebekah packed in this day and age. "You know you could be staying for at least a couple of weeks…"

He didn't voice the errant thought that he'd be happy for her to stay for as long as possible.

Bella shrugged awkwardly, "Alice Cullen chose most of the clothes I had," she muttered uncomfortably, "I didn't want to keep them."

Kol nodded in understanding and took Bella's bags from Jeremy so that the teen could carry his own. He didn't say any more about it, but silently made the decision that Bella would be going shopping as soon as he could make it safe for her to do so.

Still reeling from the total dismissal from yet another adult figure in her life, Bella stayed quiet as they headed to Kol's apartment to drop off their bags before doing some essential grocery shopping.

This was something Bella had been forced to insist on earlier that afternoon, after she got a good look at the kitchen and realised that the fridge and cupboards held nothing but blood and breakfast foods.

Kol had been deeply amused earlier in the day as he'd feigned being affronted when Bella had tried to explain to him that humans actually needed nutrition and that they simply could not survive on just cereal, eggs and bacon for long. Eventually his façade had slipped, his lip twitching, and Bella had slapped his arm, calling him an ass as he laughed.

Noticing that Bella still wasn't saying much as they walked around the store, Kol smirked to himself and disappeared for a moment, quickly returning with his arms full of packages containing bacon, sausages and eggs, which he dumped into the shopping cart.

Bella looked down at the items, snorted quietly and then broke into a giggle. "I thought we were supposed to be getting something other than breakfast foods!"

Kol just looked at her, his eyes pleading, reminding her of the first day she'd met him. "Oh god," she giggled, "Don't start using _that _look again… fine, get all the breakfast stuff you like, but you'll be the one cooking it all."

Jeremy disappeared then, reappearing a moment later with a huge grin and a box of pancake mix, getting an approving nod and chuckle from Kol and all-out laughter from Bella.

They eventually finished the shopping, after Bella had managed to sneak some more 'real' food into the cart alongside the 'teenage boy food' in there, and returned home, Jeremy taking on making their drinks while Bella and Kol started putting everything away.

Spotting a small under-counter fridge, Bella crouched down and opened it, hesitating in surprise as she was faced with a stockpile of bloodbags. Kol noticed where she'd stopped and frowned slightly.

"You know, you'll have to get used to seeing those darling, because if you think I'm going to start chowing down on wildlife you've got another thing coming."

Bella looked up at Kol and giggled. "No, I really can't picture you eating Bambi."

Jeremy snorted from where he was making the coffee. "One of my sister's '_boytoys_' eats animals. You know, I'm sure he's even mentioned squirrel before."

There was a silent pause as they all looked at each other. Then Bella snickered, unable to hold it in, and they all dissolved into laughter.

"Wow… squirrels, _seriously_? They must taste like crap." Bella giggled as Kol raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" She asked with grin, "You didn't really think I had a problem with the blood did you? Okay, so I don't like the smell of it, but you're a vampire, it's what you need to survive. Though I'm a little surprised at the bags, I thought you…"

"Oh, I drink from the vein too… and I happen to very much enjoy it." Kol smirked, winking at Bella when she blushed at the memory. "The bags are simply a convenience, especially when I do not wish to draw unnecessary attention to myself."

"Right," Bella continued, her cheeks red as she tried to ignore the amused look on Jeremy's face, "Anyway… I was just looking for somewhere to put these sodas, you don't mind if they go in the same fridge do you?"

"You actually want to store your drinks in the fridge where I keep my blood?" Kol looked at her amused.

"Well, yeah," Bella shrugged sheepishly, "I prefer them cold and there's not much room in the other fridge."

Kol glanced at Jeremy who just shrugged. "I don't care if she doesn't."

"Okay." Kol agreed and then chuckled as something occurred to him. "Did you really just say that you don't like the smell of blood?"

"Um, yes?" Bella again looked sheepish as she answered questioningly.

Kol snickered at her, though it wasn't unkindly. "How utterly priceless. You're sharing a home, not to mention a bed, with an Original vampire and yet you dislike the smell of blood." He cocked his head curiously at her then. "It didn't seem to bother you earlier today."

Bella flushed and shrugged awkwardly when Jeremy asked what they were talking about and Kol quickly shot him a '_shut the hell up_' look."

"I didn't really notice it when you bit me." She finally murmured, excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Dude, what the hell? I thought you were kidding… but you're feeding from her _already_?" Jeremy hissed once Bella had left the room.

Kol glared warningly at him. "We might be friends, but don't make the mistake of thinking you have _any_ say in what goes on between me and Bella, especially in private."

Jeremy held his hands up in a gesture of peace, realising he'd crossed a line as far as Kol was concerned. "Sorry man. Look, she doesn't have anyone else… I just worry about her."

Kol nodded shortly. "Which is why I'll answer you this once. Yes, I bit her, and no it wasn't to actually feed." He sighed, relaxing again as he spoke. "I'd doubt anyone has told you any of this, given your sister's attempts to keep you in the dark about other things. But there is more than one reason, and more than one way, to bite someone. It can easily bring pleasure instead of pain… then of course there is blood-sharing."

"So that's what you did with Bella?" Jeremy was curious now.

Kol shook his head. "No, she's not ready for that yet… and neither am I. She's had my blood which is enough. For an actual blood-share we'd both have to drink at the same time, and I've heard that it can be a profound experience."

"You mean you've never…?"

"No," Kol chuckled, shaking his head again, "I was never really interested in that kind of intimacy."

Jeremy nodded, suppressing his smile as he realised what was going unsaid. While it may have been a slip of the tongue, Kol's answers definitely indicated that it was a step he was considering with Bella. It was pretty clear to Jeremy that Kol already cared very much for her, whether he wanted to say the actual words or not.

**~*~II~*~**

_Don't ever feel that you're alone_  
_I'll never let you down_  
_I'll never leave you dry_  
_Don't fall apart, don't let it go_  
_Carry the notion_  
_Carry the notion back to me, to me…_

Nothing more had been said on the subject by the time Bella returned. Instead, Jeremy just handed her a cup of coffee before they got started on throwing together a quick dinner.

They ate together, seated at the island in the kitchen while Kol caught Jeremy up on the phone calls he had made that afternoon, having already told Bella about them earlier.

"So, the witch will be here Saturday," He had confirmed, "And Elijah should arrive sometime within the next few days."

He had smirked at the concerned look on both Jeremy and Bella's faces when he mentioned his brother. Elijah was very dangerous, that much was very true, but to anyone that actually_knew _his family, Kol himself was regarded as one of the most dangerous, and certainly the most unpredictable of himself and his siblings.

He and Elijah were probably the only two beings in existence that could actually make Nik nervous, even fearful perhaps, though their father had originally been the primary source of fear in the Mikaelson household. That is until his death, shortly before Kol had been undaggered.

A momentary scowl flickered across his face, he still owed Nik some payback for that. How exactly did you pay someone back for keeping you locked in a box for over a hundred years? Perhaps he could work it to his own gain somehow; it might be easier to swallow if he looked at it as Nik owing him a favour…

He shrugged mentally, now wasn't the time to be worrying about it. Seeing Bella's questioning look he shook his head slightly with a faint smile. She was a curious one his girl, and observant too, he would have to watch out for that. Though, she seemed to instinctively understand when not to push things with him. Like now, on seeing his smile, she just went back to her dinner, only casting the odd curious glance his way as he disappeared back into his thoughts.

He was still miles away once they finished eating, cleaned up after themselves, and migrated to the living room to watch some TV. Bella had sat down at the end of one of the couches and finally coming back to himself and cracking a grin, Kol quickly threw himself onto the couch and planted his head in her lap, giving her a cheeky wink as she looked down at him in surprise.

Jeremy snickered at the both of them as he searched through the TV channels for something to watch, finally stopping on an action movie that was just starting.

Bella sighed and got comfortable, managing to angle her body to get her legs up to rest on the sofa. Kol lifted his head as she moved only to drop it back down again as soon as she settled, his feet propped up on the arm at the other end of the couch as he lay with his head on her lap, watching the film.

It wasn't that long into the movie before Bella found herself absentmindedly playing with Kol's hair, her fingers running through it. His eyes eventually slid closed after she'd been doing it quite a while. She scratched her blunt nails lightly over his scalp when she noticed, and he twitched, inhaling sharply and making her grin and repeat the action.

Smiling mischievously she went back to just running her fingers through his hair for a while, lulling him into a false sense of security before she did it again. This time his leg twitched and Bella couldn't keep in the giggle that bubbled up.

Jeremy, having spotted the movement out of the corner of his eye, caught on to what Bella was doing and snorted in amusement.

"Hey, if you scratch his stomach do you think his leg will actually start kicking?" He asked Bella jokingly.

They both snickered when Kol didn't bother to answer verbally. He just raised his hand and stuck his middle finger up in Jeremy's direction.

Bella looked down and ran her fingers back through Kol's hair, this time tugging it lightly. In an instant, his hand flashed up to gently grip her wrist, halting her movement.

"Playing with fire now, darling." He warned quietly, opening his deep brown eyes to look up at her.

Bella nodded, her heart pounding at the sudden wave of heat that rushed through her as she met his eyes. She didn't really understand how he could make her feel that way with just a look. He brought her hand down to his mouth, lightly kissing the inside of her wrist and smirking faintly as he heard her heart rate go crazy as he did so.

Suddenly hyperaware of where Kol was touching her as he laid on her, Bella spent the last twenty minutes of the film fighting the urge to fidget underneath him. She had gone back to playing with his hair in an effort to distract herself, but it really wasn't working because all she could think about was tugging his hair once more, just so he would give her that look again.

Kol suppressed the urge to sigh in relief as the film ended. He'd been perfectly content laying with his head in Bella's lap, and then she'd started with his hair… and yeah, it was a turn on, but he could manage, just shutting his eyes and relaxing into it. Next thing he knew, she had used her nails and he couldn't help twitching in response. His girl was trying to kill him.

The final straw had been the tugging… _shit_, it had made him want to just grab her and fuck her into the sofa cushions. Jeremy be damned, and her virginity be damned.

Then she was all but squirming as he lay on her, and giving off that fucking delicious scent of hers. He hadn't sat up though, that would have been admitting defeat.

Instead, he finally sat up now the credits were rolling, and stretched casually. "Time for bed I think."

Bella blushed and nodded in agreement as Jeremy grinned knowingly and agreed. "Yeah, it's getting a little late I guess."

They exchanged goodnights, and after turning off the TV, Kol honestly couldn't herd Bella into the bedroom fast enough for his liking.

Stripping off his own shirt and dropping it just inside the door he approached Bella from behind, stroking down her arms before sliding her tank top up her body, his hands skimming up her sides. He lifted it over her head, and dropped it to the floor as he quickly unhooked her bra, sliding that off to join the tank top.

He stepped forward then, his chest pressed to her back as he dipped his head, planting hot kisses along her neck and shoulder. His hands came up to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples, making her shiver against him.

"Mmm," he hummed against Bella's skin, "You know, I'm definitely seeing the benefit of this_'shirtless Thursday_' thing. We really should make it a permanent arrangement."

Bella's soft giggle quickly turned to a breathy moan as Kol tweaked a nipple, his other hand moved to rest on her stomach, holding her close to him as he nipped and sucked at her neck.

His hand slid down to undo her jeans, pushing them down over her hips and letting them fall to the floor. He helped her step out of them and turned her to face him, looking her up and down as she stood there in just her black cotton boyshorts.

"I'm not sure I could ever get tired of seeing you this way."

He said it so quietly that Bella wondered if he'd meant to say it out loud at all, and his mouth was on hers before she could think too much about it. Lips and tongue working their magic as she melted against him, a low whimper escaping her as he broke away only to rain soft bites and kisses down her neck.

Bella pressed against him, her hands clutching at his back while his mouth lingered where her neck met her shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark on her skin as the blood pooled beneath the surface.

A faint smirk flickered across Kol's face as he looked at his handiwork. It wouldn't last long, as she'd had his blood earlier that day and would almost certainly have it again tomorrow, but his vampire instincts were more than happy with the idea of Bella being marked as his, even if only temporarily.

His hands gripped her hips then, raising her slightly up unto her toes, kissing her and pulling her in tighter. Bella whimpered against his lips as she felt him pressing into her, her breasts pushed against his chest.

Edging them both toward the bed Kol lifted Bella up, easing her up onto the mattress and following her, covering her body with his own as he positioned himself between her legs.

Even through his jeans, the sensation when he ground down against her made Bella moan softly. The denim feeling slightly rough against her thighs as he moved.

Her head tilted to the side and he dipped his head to nip at her neck, enjoying each breathy whimper he could coax from her.

Working his way down her neck and chest, he stopped to taste her nipple, flicking it with his tongue before swapping to the other, flicking and then sucking on it for a moment before he pulled away to sit back between her legs and look down at her.

"Are you particularly fond of these?" Kol asked, tugging lightly at her underwear. Bella shook her head and before she knew it they were gone, neatly ripped at the seams and thrown off to the side somewhere.

Her arms automatically moved to cover herself as she registered the fact that she was completely naked laying there in front of him while he was sat back on his heels between her thighs, but Kol shook his head, leaning forward to grab her hands and guiding them up to the headboard to hold onto the bars there.

"Keep them here." He ordered softly as Bella looked at him wide eyed and flushed.

Brushing a soft kiss across her lips as his face drew level with hers, he then sat back. His hands trailing down her arms and over her shoulders, fingers stopping to tweak her nipples as Bella whimpered and instinctively arched into his hands. His left hand lingered there, playing, as his right continued lower. Drifting down over her hip, his fingers gently stroking down the crease at the top of her thigh and finally landing between her legs.

"Oh… oh." Bella cried out as Kol stroked her teasingly. Her shyness at her lack of clothes all but forgotten with his maddening touches.

Kol watched in satisfaction as Bella writhed on the bed in front of him while his fingers played her expertly. One hand still toying with a nipple as the other hand teased her before slipping two fingers into her, making her moan as her hands clenched around the wooden bars of the headboard.

He withdrew his fingers moments later, ignoring Bella's whine of protest as he licked them and then grabbed a pillow. Lifting her hips, he positioned it under her ass to raise her up and then moved down the bed, his hands holding her hips in place as he turned his head to suck on her inner thigh.

His instincts in overdrive, he was all teeth and tongue as he deliberately left another mark there, liking the way the reddish purple stood out on her pale skin, and the way she whimpered and bucked her hips against the hold he had on them as she moaned.

Taking a moment to admire his effort, and enjoying making Bella squirm in frustration for just a little longer, he finally gave in and buried his face between her thighs.

Keeping one hand on the headboard, Bella was unable to stop herself bringing the other down to grip his hair, tugging it slightly as he licked and sucked, tasting every inch of her.

"_Oh… fuck… oh god…_" Bella practically wailed as he sucked on her clit suddenly, rocketing her into an instant orgasm.

Barely letting her come down, Kol kept going, his tongue flicking and dipping inside her as he took her higher again and again. This was fast becoming one of his favourite things to do, having his girl naked underneath him as he made her scream with his tongue.

Deciding that this was a good time to show her some of what only experience could teach you, he kept on going as she started to whimper at becoming oversensitive, pulling back momentarily to speak gently to her.

"Shh darling, please trust me. If you can push through the little bit of pain, believe me it will be worth it."

When she didn't object he dipped his head back down, licking and sucking once more as Bella cried out, the sensitivity slowly being overwhelmed with intense pleasure as he took her to the edge one last time.

"_Oh… oh… my… god_." Bella keened loudly, her hand fisted in his hair as her legs tightened reflexively.

Knowing she was close, Kol sucked, flicking his tongue quickly, and finally the damn burst making Bella see stars as waves of ecstasy washed over her.

"_Oh_… _FUCK… KOL…_" She screamed, as she arched up off the bed.

This time he brought her down slowly, then got up and flashed into the bathroom to wipe his face off before coming back and pulling her into his arms as he lay on the bed beside her.

Stroking his hand up and down her back soothingly as they lay there, he tried to ignore the wood he was still rocking but Bella noticed it pressing into her. Without him saying anything she tentatively moved her hand to brush over it, wanting to make him feel good but unsure what his reaction would be.

When his eyes slid shut, and a low groan escaped him, she gained some confidence and rubbed her hand over him firmly before tugging the buttons on his jeans undone and slipping her hand inside.

Kol's eyes almost rolled back in his head as her tiny hand stroked him. It had been hours of build up now for him, ever since they had started watching that film really, and it wasn't going to take a lot for him to blow his load.

A sudden urge overtook him and his fangs lengthened before he could control them. Bella saw his face change and smiled softly at him, her hand reaching up to trace the veins under his eyes.

"Go ahead," She offered, understanding what he needed from her, "As long as you don't hurt me, then I don't mind."

Kol looked at her in wonder, the thought crossing his mind that she really was a vampire's wet dream, beautiful, innocent – though he would happily be changing that, he thought. She wasn't afraid of his darker nature, at least so far anyway.

Shifting up to his knees, he brought Bella up with him, helping her stay upright as she was still wobbly. She rested her forehead on his shoulder even as her hand slipped back into his jeans, determined that after what he'd done to her, she would return the favour at least once that night.

Kol groaned deeply as her hand resumed touching him, after everything that night he was already close, and something about her innocent touches got him going like nothing else ever had.

Unable to stand it any longer, he tilted Bella's head to the side and bit into her, savouring her blood as it flowed over his tongue. She moaned softly as he drank from her, hardly noticing the sting from his teeth.

Barely managing to keep her hand moving as she stroked him, Bella wilted against Kol as the bite sent tingles through her body, heat quickly rising in her despite having come repeatedly already.

Dropping his hand, Kol closed it over Bella's to help her keep going. He was so close by then that it only took a couple more strokes before he came, shuddering as he buried his face against her neck.

Knowing that Bella was close again too, he slid his hand between her legs, mindful of how sensitive she would be, and worked her into a soft, slow orgasm as he licked her neck clean.

Overwhelmed with the experience, Kol stayed there kneeling on the bed with Bella for some time as they leaned into each other. Both of them breathless and trembling from the intensity of it all.

Finally regaining the ability to move, Kol got up and retrieved his discarded t-shirt from earlier, and handed it to her. Her face bore a grateful smile that he returned with with an amused smirk, confirming that he was right in his assumption that she'd want to sleep in it.

Quickly stripping out of his jeans, he slid on a pair of boxers before disappearing to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water for Bella, just in time to see her wobbling on unsteady legs as she made her way back from the en-suite bathroom.

His male pride preened a little at the knowledge that he hadn't even needed to have sex with her to make her legs weak, Kol set the drink on the nightstand before flashing over to pick her up, depositing her on the bed and then sliding under the covers next to her once she had drank the water.

He let her curl into his side, tucking an arm around her as she quickly fell asleep. It occurred to him as he lay there that Bella was the first woman he could remember ever actually sharing a bed with. In fact, he'd never really shared his sleeping quarters at all. He had always just taken his fill of women and then sent them on their way, the lucky few he hadn't killed anyway.

Bella's breath tickled his neck as she sighed, drifting into a deep sleep cuddled up against him. It surprised him, how much he was starting to enjoy instances like this and, though he would have denied the mushy moment to anyone who asked, he couldn't stop himself from squeezing her just a little closer and kissing the top of her head. He felt ridiculously contented as he closed his own eyes, drifting off to sleep himself.

**~*~III~*~**

_Feeling the moment slip away_  
_Feeling the moment slip away_

_Cause I'm just like you_

Jeremy glanced up from where he was sitting, watching the morning news as Kol appeared from the bedroom, and grinned at him.

"So… do you go for that long every time you get laid? Cause dude, if you do, you seriously need to invest in some soundproofing or something."

He'd spoken quietly not wanting to embarrass Bella, but had misjudged where she actually was. She startled him as she stepped out from just behind Kol, blushing furiously.

"If you must know, we're not having sex yet… I'm a virgin, you jackass!" She hissed embarrassed, just before she headed to the kitchen.

Jeremy stared at Kol for a moment, his jaw hanging open. "Then what the hell_ do_ you do to her for that long?"

Kol smirked then poked his tongue out at Jeremy, wiggling both it and his eyebrows before following Bella.

"Damn." Jeremy muttered under his breath, shaking his head while he trailed them both into the kitchen.

Bella was still blushing as they joined her, though she smiled as Kol dropped a quick affectionate kiss on her head before nudging her towards the stools at the counter island.

"Sit down, woman. You told me that I have to cook the breakfast foods, remember?"

Bella snickered and nodded as she sat at the counter, gratefully taking the coffee Jeremy handed her.

"You're still a jackass you know." She told him before taking a sip.

"Yeah, but you like me anyway." Jeremy answered with a grin, drinking from his own mug.

"Well personally, I don't know why she puts up with you." Kol interjected with a smirk.

"Because I'm adorable."

Kol snorted at Jeremy's instant answer, replying dismissively, "Keep telling yourself that bud, we both know that I'm the adorable one here…"

"Ha… adorable is definitely_ not_ a word that applies to you."

Bella listened amused, as they carried on bickering back and forth all the way through breakfast and getting ready for the day. They were still bickering, even as they all left the apartment for her and Jeremy to get to school.

Stopping in the tree line where Bella and Kol had waited for Jeremy the day before, they said goodbye. Kol pulled Bella close for a moment, inhaling her scent deeply as she buried her face in his chest.

"Until this afternoon, darling. Stay close to him for me, will you?" He asked, pointing towards Jeremy.

Bella pulled back and nodded at him as he stepped back into the treeline, quickly disappearing from view. Bella sighed and turned to face the school. "Ugh, let's just get today over with shall we?"

Jeremy laughed and walked beside her as they approached the building and crowds of other students, saying goodbye before they headed off to class.

The morning dragged on and Jeremy was more than relieved when it was finally lunchtime, especially as Bella was there with him today too.

He'd been looking out for her, as the period before lunch had them in separate buildings, when he caught sight of her being approached by a couple of the cheerleaders on her way over to him. He sighed as he watched them stop her and start speaking.

Whatever they said to her wasn't pleasant, as he could see Bella's face tighten in response. She didn't answer them though, she just shrugged and walked away, quickly joining him in the usual sheltered corner they sat in for lunch.

"Alright?" Jeremy asked as she took a seat next to him and handed him one of the sandwiches she had bought from the cafeteria.

"Yeah, fine," she replied, taking the can of soda Jeremy held out to her, "They're just being bitchy like usual."

"They're not _being_ bitches, they _are_ bitches." Jeremy snorted before taking a bite of his sandwich. "What did they have to say this time?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing important." She answered, picking at her own sandwich as she stared into space.

Jeremy watched her for a long moment but let it drop, whatever it was had obviously upset her, but he didn't want to push it.

Instead he just told her, "You do you know you're awesome right?"

Bella looked at him disbelievingly and he laughed.

"I'm serious, you are totally awesome, and I'm really not trying to hit on you here… you're like a sister or something."

Bella winced a little at that. The last time someone had used the word sister about her, they'd had no trouble leaving her behind shortly afterwards. Jeremy caught the flinch and smiled sadly at her as he remembered her story.

"Besides," he continued, hoping to make her laugh or at least take her mind off it all, "There really would be no point me hitting on you, we both know you're so into Kol that there's no one else anyway."

Bella blushed, shaking her head while Jeremy snickered. "Come on, you know I'm right. A guy could dance naked in front of you and I'd doubt you'd even notice them. You have it bad girl."

Bella giggled softly. "Yeah okay," A sad sigh escaped her as she continued though, "It's nice for as long as it lasts."

"Hey now, none of that," Jeremy reached over and took her hand, squeezing it lightly, "You're my friend you know, you'll always have me… and something tells me you'll always have Kol too."

"Thanks Jay." Bella squeezed his hand in return as he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Jay?"

"Well you said Elena calls you Jer, so I thought maybe I'd be different… if you don't…"

"No it's cool, just you though… and yeah okay, probably Kol too once he hears you saying it." He finished with a grin as Bella snickered at him.

He smirked wickedly at her then. "Plus I gotta tell ya girl, any guy who makes you scream the way you did, for that long, without actually getting laid… yeah, whether he says so or not, he's definitely in it for more than just what he can get."

Bella's cheeks flamed as she giggled and slapped Jeremy's arm. "Oh my god, shut up!"

"You know I'm sure I've heard you say that before… only without the '_shut up'_ part…"

Bella's jaw dropped as he busted up laughing, until she threw a piece of crust from her sandwich at him, hitting his cheek.

"Just shut up, you ass." She laughed as he grumbled good-naturedly, wiping off the smudge of mayo the bread had left on his face.

Kol grinned as he watched them from his spot in the nearby woods. It wasn't the first time he had listened in on them from here. That spot was a favourite of theirs for lunch and he'd ended up here in these woods watching them more than once, especially since meeting Bella.

This conversation had to be one of the more entertaining ones he'd overheard though, and while he wasn't willing to examine it too closely right now, he honestly couldn't say Jeremy was at all wrong in what he'd said about him and intentions toward Bella.

Right now he had other matters weighing on his mind anyway. He'd spent a lot of the morning while they were in class scouting around the city. He had expected by now to have found some sign of the trashy red-head getting closer again, but instead she seemed to be avoiding anywhere that Bella usually frequented.

Though Bella's former residence was another story, there had been a definite trail there. It appeared the Cold One had discovered that Bella had been living there, and also that she wasn't any longer, judging by the concentration of scent left behind right outside Bella's old window.

Kol was extremely relieved that he had gotten Bella out of there when he had, but the absence of other trails elsewhere however, left him concerned. It almost seemed like the red-head was deliberately avoiding anywhere that she might come across Bella, and if that was in fact the case, then it had to mean that she was planning something.

His phone buzzing suddenly pulled him from his thoughts, he retrieved it from his pocket and smirked as he answered. "Dear brother, whatever can I do for you?"

He suppressed a laugh as Elijah answered him with an irritated sigh. "I can be in Denver sooner than expected, I shall be arriving late this evening in fact, so I need an address I can expect find you once I arrive."

Kol's smirk widened, obviously Elijah wasn't expecting him to have an actual home here. He rattled off his address and the entry code for the security door downstairs, enjoying the surprised silence he got in response.

"Tonight will be fine, and don't worry about finding yourself somewhere to stay," Kol added, getting a kick out of catching Elijah off-guard, "There's a spare room available for you. See you later, brother."

He hung up, chuckling to himself as he pictured the irritated expression Elijah would likely have on his face right now. He respected Elijah more than any of his siblings, but he still had a fondness for getting under his skin whenever he could.

Noting there was still some of their lunchtime left, he turned back to watch Bella and Jeremy a bit longer, amused to see them both working on assignments; a habit he knew they'd started so they could spend more of their evenings with him.

Watching over them until their lunch period ended and he could no longer see them, Kol sighed and started circling the area again, both watching out for the Cold One, and almost hoping to find some evidence of her… because the lack of nearby trails was now starting to concern him a little.

_How do you feel when there's no sun?_  
_And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again?_  
_How will you feel when there's no one?_  
_Am I just like you?_  
_All the things you do_

* * *

_Chapter title and song lyrics are from Feeling A Moment ~ Feeder  
_

_Thanks (and the requisite big blue popsicles) to my fabulous beta Mommy4Thomas… who still also acts as advisor, listening ear… etc. You're awesome as always._

_Some more naughtiness from Kol this chapter… I blame my muse_

_I update first on my Wordpress page (link on profile), usually 3-4 days before here. So should this, or any of my other stories disappear, everything I write can be found there. :)_

Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story. It's great encouragement to keep going with it.

I have sucked at replying to reviews recently, unfortunately RL has been kicking my ass. I'll be trying to reply again from now on, but if I miss you I apologise, and it doesn't mean I'm any less grateful for your comments :)


End file.
